The Williamsons
by Aleks27
Summary: Shae and her family, Rachel, Alyssa, and Melanie, are transported into The Vampire Diaries. They rough things up a bit, especially since they're like the Originals. Four main OCs.
1. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A/N This is a new story I'm trying out. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

"Nooo!" my cousin, Melanie, screams as Klaus is staked by Alaric.

"It's horrible right?" I ask and she nods.

"We told you it was," my other cousin, Rachel, says.

"He can't really be dead, right?" Melanie asks.

"Of course not," my sister, Alyssa, says.

"Alyssa!" Rachel and I scream. She merely chuckles evilly.

"Too bad we can't go into _Vampire Diaries_. I'd change so much stuff," I say.

"That'd be awesome, Shae. Starting with Elena," Alyssa says.

"We could totally date the sexy guys too," Rachel says.

"Where would we even start?" Melanie asks.

"Well, I'd pick first, since I'm the oldest. Then Shae could go. Then Alyssa. Then Mel," Rachel says.

"Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant," I say. Alyssa, Melanie, and I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," Rachel says sarcastically. "You guys are so funny."

"Aren't we?" I ask with a smirk.

"So Klaus?" Melanie asks me.

"Yes Kol?" I ask.

"How does it feel to be dead?" she ask.

"I don't know, Kol. I could ask you the same thing," I say smiling.

"Kol dies?!" she whines.

"Unfortunately," I say, my smile falling.

"He's freaking insane," Rachel says.

"Eff you! He's great," I exclaim.

"Yeah!" Melanie agrees.

"Whatever, you sluts. We'd be crazy vampires too," Rachel says.

"Yeah, we would. We'd make great vampires," I say and the other girls make noises of agreement.

"You'd be like, 'You stepped on my shoe,' and snap their neck," Rachel says and I chuckle.

"No, no, no, no. She'd rip their hearts out," Alyssa says.

"True," Melanie agrees.

"You guys make me seem like a psycho," I say and cross my arms.

"Well..." Alyssa says.

"Shut up or I'll dagger you," I say.

"We call you Klaus for a reason," Melanie says and the girls laugh. I narrow my eyes at them and they chuckle again.

"It's time to sleep," Rachel says, sensing my rising anger.

"One more," Melanie pleads.

"You're about to fall asleep," I say with a laugh.

"That's okay," she says and grabs the remote to watch the next episode.

I chuckle and lay back on the couch, soon falling asleep.

* * *

_Third person POV_

* * *

The four best friends lay in the living room, asleep. _The Vampire Diaries _is still playing on the television. The sound of the show blares on loudly until a static noise starts to take over. The screen starts to glow white and the white overtakes the room. The white shoots back into the television and the noise turns back to talking.

Everything is back to normal.

If you don't count the four missing girls.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I rub my eyes and sit up in bed.

BED?!

I snap my eyes open and look around the huge bedroom. The bed I'm in is huge as well. The bedroom is Victorian style and absolutely beautiful. I quickly shake that off and jump out of the bed.

"Alyssa!" I yell.

I walk to the door and rush into the hallway. The rest of the house has a Victorian feel as well, but I again quickly ignore my beautiful surroundings.

"Rachel! Melanie!" I yell.

I hear a door open and I snap my head in it's direction. Rachel comes out of the room across the hallway looking as panicked as me.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Where's Alyssa and Melanie?"

"I don't know. I'm really hungry though," she says and I nod.

I feel a hunger pain in my stomach, but it's strange.

"Me too. It feels weird. Different, I guess," I say.

"Yeah. Me too," she says.

"Miss Williamson," a voice says and I turn to see a pale, dark-haired woman bowing to me.

'Am I Miss Williamson?' I cock a brow at her and she hastily continues speaking.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you'd be up so early," she says, nervously, as though she's afraid of me.

I look back at Rachel to see her looking confused. I smirk and wink at her, causing her to smirk as well. I turn back to the woman with an angry face.

"This is unacceptable," I sneer.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me. I haven't prepared you something to eat yet. You can just feed from me," she says, bearing her neck to me and closing her eyes tightly.

"Feed?" I mouth to Rachel and she shrugs.

'Maybe that's why my hunger feels weird.'

I suddenly notice I can hear the woman's heart beating, very quickly. I feel something push through my gums and the underneath of my eyes feel strange. I touch my face and feel bulging veins while I run my tongue across my teeth. I slowly lean forward and place my open mouth on her neck. I can feel her pulse under my lips.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel screeches and I whip my head towards her. She gasps and points to my face.

"I'm feeding, Rachel," I say, giving her a 'Shut up!' look.

I turn back to the woman and smirk at her. I quickly sink my fangs into her neck and she lets out a small shriek. Her blood rushes into my mouth and I groan out in pleasure. I've never felt or tasted anything like this before and it's amazing. I suck in bigger gulps and she starts to struggle.

"Shae. You'll kill her," Rachel reminds me with a hand on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and grumble before I pull back. I raise my hand to my lips and wipe the blood into my mouth.

"Here you go, sweetheart," I say, noticing a slight English accent, and bite into my wrist.

I change my face back and hold out my wrist. I place it up to her mouth and she drinks greedily. I pull back as soon as her wound closes and glare at her.

"Rachel requires blood," I say and she nods frantically.

"I can get your sister a blood bag," she offers.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" I say and she rushes down the stairs.

I turn to Rachel with a chuckle. She looks at me warily.

"Sister?" she asks.

"I guess we're sisters and not cousins here. Wherever here is. Speaking of sisters; where's Alyssa?" I ask.

"Speaking of cousins; where's Melanie?" she asks and I shrug. "Your eyes and fangs, when you vamped-out, you looked like a hybrid from _Vampire Diaries_."

"Hybrid?" I ask and she nods. "Do you think you're a hybrid?"

"I guess we'll find out," she says.

I hear frantic footsteps on the stairs and I turn to see the woman coming up.

"Here Miss Williamson," the woman says and quickly hands Rachel two blood bags.

"Thank you," Rachel says and takes them from her. Rachel's face changes and she rips the first one open with her teeth and starts drinking. She has a regular vampire face.

She looks at me questioningly and I shake my head. She makes a disgruntled face before ripping the second bag and draining it. She hands the empty blood bags to Ruby.

"Do you require anything else, Miss Williamson?" the woman asks as she turns to me.

"Just your name, love," I say, once again noticing a slight English accent arising.

"It's Ruby," she says and I nod.

"Ruby, where is my other sister?" I ask.

"Alyssa or Melanie?" she asks.

"Both."

"They're in the same place they've been since you brought me here, three years ago," she says.

'Three years she's stayed alive? Either she's a good little human or it's time I killed her.'

"And where is that?" I ask.

"In that room with their coffins in it," she says.

"Coffins?" Rachel asks.

"Yes. Are you two feeling alright?" Ruby asks, but quickly realizes her mistake when I glare at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I speed to her and wrap my hand around her neck. I push her into the stair railing next to the chandelier and sneer at her.

"Where's this room?" I compel.

"Downstairs. Next to the living room," she says immediately.

"Show me," I demand and she nods, as well as she can with my hold on her neck.

I release her and shove her away from the railing. She quickly rights herself and starts to walk down the stairs. I follow her down and hear Rachel following behind me. I look back at Rachel to see her chuckling and I can't help but laugh as well.

Ruby leads us through the house and I can't help but admire its beauty.

"Who designed this house?" I ask.

"You did, Miss Williamson. About three hundred years ago," she answers quickly.

I would thank her, if I wasn't a strong vampire, who couldn't care less about her feelings.

"Three hundred years ago," I whisper to Rachel knowing she'll hear me.

"I wonder how old we are," she whispers back.

'No time like the present to find out.'

"How old are we?" I ask Ruby.

"You were born October of 1296, Miss Williamson. Miss Rachel was born December of 1289, Miss Alyssa was born July of 1298, and Miss Melanie was born October of 1299. You're mother and father turned you all into vampires in 1314, just before the werewolves attacked your village in November," she says.

"Why did they attack the village?" I ask.

"Because your father broke off your engagement with the alpha's son," she says.

'Yes. That explains everything,' I think sarcastically.

We arrive at a door and I wait for her to open it.

"Open the door. What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"You told me not to open the door," she says.

"Oh, very well," I say and grab her face and compel her, "Forget everything that happened after you gave Rachel the blood bags. You asked me if I needed anything and I said no. You threw these bags away. You then went to your room and fell asleep. Go throw these away. Then go straight to your room and as soon as you lay on the bed fall asleep."

She nods and walks away. I turn back to the doors and tilt my head.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel asks me.

"We can't act too suspicious," I say and push the doors open.

In the center of the room, there are two coffins. I share a look with Rachel and I walk over to the coffin on the left. I lift the lid and immediately start laughing.

"What?" Rachel asks and comes to stand behind me. She joins me in laughter and walks to the other coffin before opening it.

In the coffins lay Alyssa and Melanie; daggered. Alyssa is wearing a band t-shirt and her hair is big and poofy. Eighties, definitely. Melanie is wearing flapper outfit and has short hair. Twenties.

"So, I guess we're like the Originals. Which means one of our parents was a witch and they used a spell to turn us," I say and she nods.

She goes to undagger Melanie and I stop her.

"They'll be hungry. We need food for them," I say and she nods.

"I'm going to go get them blood bags," she says and begins to walk out.

"I think I'll compel Ruby to write down everything she knows about our family," I say and she nods.

"I'll wait to undagger them until you came back," she says.

"Make sure you get a lot of blood bags. They look like they've been daggered for a long time," I say as I start to go up the stairs.

"Okay," she says and vamp-speeds off. I hear her giddy laughter down the hall and I chuckle to myself.

I listen to Ruby's heart beat and vamp-speed up to her room. I laugh, like Rachel, at the speed I can go.

"Get up Ruby!" I say, banging on the door.

I hear her quickly leap from the bed and her footsteps run to the door. The door swings open and a frantic Ruby stands before me.

"I want you to write everything you know about our family in chronological order. Write it in a nice book. If you don't have one, go to the store. Make it look nice," I compel her.

"Yes, Miss Williamson," she says.

I turn around and vamp-speed back to the coffin room and see Rachel with about twenty blood bags.

"When I said a lot, I didn't mean all of them," I say and she laughs sarcastically.

I walk over to Alyssa and grab onto her dagger. I go to pull it up but I hesitate.

"What if these aren't our Alyssa and Melanie?" I ask and Rachel shrugs.

"Only way to find out is to undagger them," she says and grasps Melanie's dagger.

"Shouldn't we have white oak ash before we undagger them?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes. I already thought of that. That cabinet over there is filled with bottles of white oak ash," she says.

'Note to self: Hide that later. Just in case you need to dagger some fools.'

"On the count of three," I say. "One..."

"Two..." Rachel says.

"Three..." I say and we pull the daggers up.

* * *

A/N There we go. Tell me what you think.


	2. Time to Move Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A/N I hope you like this one.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

I hear voices around me that sound like my sister, Shae, and my cousin, Rachel.

"Guys. Shut up!" I say and it goes quiet.

"She's up," Shae says, "Hand me a blood bag."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I groan, but feel my hunger spike on the word blood.

"Open your eyes and look where you are," Shae commands.

I grumble, but open my eyes anyway.

'I'm in coffin. Why am I in a coffin?'

I look over to see Shae smiling and holding up a blood bag along with a dagger.

"What the hell?! What's with the dagger?" I ask, jumping out of the coffin.

"Ahh, yes. See... It seems, someone daggered you..." Shae says, handing me the blood bag. I look at it and quickly rip it open with my vampire teeth and gulp it down.

"Considering Shae is the Hybrid and can't be daggered, I'd go with Shae," Rachel says and Shae glares at her.

"We're like the Originals?!" I ask happily, while I hold up my empty blood bag.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

"We're like the Originals?!" I hear Alyssa ask.

"Alyssa! Shut the hell up!" I scream.

"Here," Shae says.

I smell something delicious and it makes my gums hurt.

"What's that smell?" I ask and open my eyes. "What the hell am I doing in a coffin? And what's with this dress?"

"We're vampires. Well, I'm a hybrid, you guys are just vampires," Shae says passing me a blood bag.

This is strange, but I quickly bite into it. I moan in pleasure at the taste of it. Once it's drained I reach for another one.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I hand Alyssa her third blood bag as Melanie jumps out of her coffin and grabs a second blood bag from Rachel. While they drink the rest of the blood bags, I run upstairs to find my phone.

"There you are, love," I say picking my phone up from the dresser.

It looks like my phone, but I don't let that fool me. My background is no longer the Originals. The only reason it wouldn't be is if... No. I check my contacts and see no one familiar. Until I reach M, that is.

**Elijah Mikaelson**

The only Elijah Mikaelson I know is in _The Vampire Diaries_...

"Oh my gosh! _Vampire Diaries_!" I say to myself and feel a rush of power. I know everything that will happen and I can change whatever I want.

I smirk and quickly rush back downstairs.

They are now in the living room lounging on couches.

"Okay, so. Not to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure we're in _Vampire Diaries_," I say with a shrug.

All eyes snap to me, but they look like they believe me.

"This. Is. Awesome," Melanie says, doing a little dance.

"Why'd you undagger her?" Alyssa asks.

Melanie stops her dancing and glares at Alyssa. She rushes at her and throws her into a wall.

"Wait a second," Melanie says, "Who daggered us?"

"We don't know. You were both like this when we woke up, but it was probably me," I say and Melanie glares at me.

She runs at me, but I pin her to the wall. I vamp-out causing her eyes to widen.

"What part of 'hybrid', don't you understand?" I ask, English accent once again arising, "I'm not sure if we're immortal or not, but that doesn't stop me from putting that dagger right back in you."

She nods and I release her. She falls to the floor, rubbing her neck.

"I'm not sure if your anger has increased because your a vampire, or if you've always been so hot-headed," Alyssa says and I chuckle.

"Back to the problem at hand," I say and sit on a couch.

"What state is this?" Rachel asks and I shrug.

I open Google Maps and check our location.

"Well, we're still in Virginia like when we left. And there is indeed a Mystic Falls on this map," I say.

"This is so cool," Alyssa says.

"Check for the show," Rachel says.

I type in _The Vampire Diaries _and... Nothing. Anywhere. About anything related to it.

"Nothing," I say and look up at them. "Girls. I think it's time we moved."

We all share a smirk and start laughing.

My phone suddenly starts ringing and I silence them. Elijah Mikaelson is calling me.

"It's Elijah, don't talk," I say and they nod.

"Hello Elijah," I say after I answer the phone.

"Shae. It's lovely to be speaking with you. I have some information that might interest you," he says.

"Well, by all means, Elijah. Continue," I say.

"There is a Donovan doppelgänger currently living in Mystic Falls," he says.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yes, I know you need him to break the curse. My only wish is that you do not aid Niklaus in his plot to break his curse. Although he knows nothing of your families' true nature, I know you will wish to help him out of sympathy. Your mother did the same to you as our's did to Klaus, but he is not like you. Promise me when you come, you will not help him," he says.

"I will not make a promise I cannot keep. I'm sorry Elijah, but I know what it is like to be kept from your true self. And he has been kept from it for much longer than I have," I say.

"In 1885, we made a deal. I'd help you break your curse and you'd help me break Klaus'. But that has changed. It is no longer my intent to break Klaus'," he says.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," I say. "Until we meet again?" I ask.

"Yes, until we meet again," he says and hangs up. I place my phone in my pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel asks.

"Donovan doppelgänger?" Alyssa asks, "Like Matt?"

"I don't know. So, I guess Elijah knows about us," I say, "But no one else does? Well, Ruby does, but I've probably compelled her."

"He doesn't know you broke the hybrid curse either," Rachel says, while Alyssa and Melanie ask, "Ruby?"

"Later. Right now, we must pack," I say and stand.

"Pack what?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah. We have no clothes because you daggered us," Alyssa adds.

"Go look in mine and Rachel's rooms. I have to pack the other stuff," I say and start walking away. "Don't kill Ruby," I add as an afterthought.

I walk to the coffin room and pick up the daggers. I walk over to the cabinet and open the doors. Wow. It is filled with white oak ash. And there's a third dagger. At the bottom of the cabinet is a metal suitcase. I pull it out and open it up. There is enough slots to hold all of the bottles of ash, along with three slots for daggers. I vamp-speed the ash and daggers in the box and close it up. My vampire self is quite efficient.

I pick up the case and vamp-speed to my room. Alyssa and Melanie are in there looking through my closet.

"Hurry up! Pick an outfit and get the the shower. We don't have all the time in the world," I order and they grumble.

"You're bossy," Alyssa says.

"Hurry!" I say.

We loaded our important items into a truck. I didn't pack furniture or any of our clothes, because I can just buy/compel new ones when we get a house in Mystic Falls. I did bring the coffins and daggers, but I have a separate, secret truck carrying those to a location in Mystic Falls. Don't worry about where.

Our decision to move to Mystic Falls is pretty self explanatory; I mean it's where Klaus and stuff will be. I have to say though, even if it wasn't where they were, I'd still go because of Matt. He's some kind of hybrid-making-doppelgänger, probably like the Petrovas. So, our vampire curse must have been made using the first Matt look-alike, and my hybrid curse must've been using that one as well.

I had Ruby take a break in her writing and she got something to eat; can't have her dying before I kill her. I escorted her to the kitchen so my family didn't get any funny ideas.

"I think we should kill Katherine. Or at least compel her," I say as I walk Ruby into the kitchen where my sisters are.

"That could change things a lot," Rachel says.

"Who cares? She's an annoying little thing," I say and they nod.

"Who's that?" Melanie asks, pointing to Ruby.

"Ruby. Don't kill her," I command.

"Wasn't planning on it," Melanie says, although, she stares at Ruby while she eats.

"I have her writing a book about everything she knows about our family," I whisper and they nod.

"That's a good idea," Alyssa says.

"Then can I kill her?" Melanie asks.

"No. She's my human. Get your own," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

They laugh at me and I send Ruby back to her room to get her things.

"So, at one point they dagger Elijah. And we don't know when. So, we need to get there quickly," I say.

"Do you think we know Katherine?" Alyssa asks.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out," I say with a shrug.

"Let's go, and fast. You were right. We need to get to Katherine," Rachel says and I nod.

"Well then. Elijah, I'm glad you agree," I say.

* * *

We start to load in the car after hooking the moving truck to the back of it.

"Umm, Ruby come here," I say and she quickly skitters over to me.

"Yes, Miss Williamson," she says.

"Williamson?" Alyssa and Melanie whisper, confused.

"I need you to stay away from my sisters. They've been daggered for a long time and I don't want them to kill you," I say and she nods.

"Would it be wrong to make her sit in the moving truck?" I ask

"Not really," Rachel says.

"Ruby," I compel, "Go sit in the moving van. Don't touch anything or move. Continue writing the book"

"I'll sit in the van. I won't touch anything or move. I'll continue writing the book," she says and climbs up into the truck.

I smirk at her before pulling the truck closed and locking it.

"Let's do this," I say, handing the keys to Rachel after I got in the passenger seat.

We drive for hours until we reach the Mystic Falls sign. Melanie and Alyssa make 'eep' noises in the back.

"Girls! We are seven-hundred-year-old, original-type vampires. Please start acting like it," I deadpan.

They grumble, while Rachel chuckles. They quickly regain composure, however, and act a little older.

"The poor girls have been fifteen and sixteen for seven hundred years," Rachel says with a chuckle.

I start to chuckle as well, "At least they got added on to their age. They're supposed to be thirteen and twelve. I think I'm eighteen now, only one year difference."

"I'm only twenty-four," Rachel says with a laugh, "I never reached my birthday before we were turned."

"We need ground rules. Here, we are not cousins," I say looking at Rachel and Melanie, "We are sisters. If anyone asks, we are sisters. Also, don't tell anyone we're original-like; that should be a surprise."

"So, we're helping Klaus right?" Melanie asks.

"Duh," Rachel and I say at the same time.

"If it is the day I think it is, Katherine should be at the boarding house this morning. We just have to cut her off. It's only five, we should have time," I say.

"Let's get moving then," Rachel says and pushes the gas pedal harder.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and I don't see Katherine anywhere. Until a blur speeds towards the house.

I leap out of the car and grab the blur around the neck. Katherine.

"Who are you?!" she seeths.

"Oh, darling," I start, bringing out my English accent, "is that really anyway to talk to me?"

"It's a bad idea, really," Alyssa says, her voice also carries an English accent.

"I'll take her back to the tomb," I say, "Don't kill Ruby."

I speed Katherine back to the tomb and shove her in. She leaps at me and, just to prove my strength, I let her shove her hand into my chest and grab my heart. She tries to pull it out, but it doesn't budge. She looks up at me with wide, scared eyes.

"What are you?" she asks, pulling her hand from my chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask before I grab her by the throat and slam her into the wall.

"You will stay in this tomb until I tell you otherwise," I compel.

"I'll stay in the tomb," she says, then shakes her head, "How the hell did you do that? Who are you?"

"Shae Williamson. It's a pleasure, I'm sure," I sneer at her.

"Unfortunately, you won't remember any of this," I compel before I vamp-speed back to the boarding house.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

* * *

We watch Shae speed off into the distance before I walk over to the truck. I unlock it and lift it up before trying to get Ruby out. But she won't move.

"Ruby," I say, "Come on."

"Miss Williamson said I was to sit in the truck and write this book," she says not even looking up at me.

I roll my eyes and huff. "Whatever." I close the truck back. "Shae can deal with you when she gets back."

I walk over to my sisters, which is weird to say, and gesture towards the boarding house. They nod and we walk to the door. I lift my hand and knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the door swings open, revealing Damon. He stares at us in disbelief before a smile crosses his face.

"The Williamsons. How are you still alive?" he asks and ushers us inside.

'O-kay...' I think, confused, and share a look with my sisters.

* * *

_Shae POV_

* * *

As I arrive back at the boarding house, my sisters are no where in sight. I narrow my eyes and listen to the inside of the house.

"So, how have you guys been? Where's Shae?" I hear Damon Salvatore ask from inside the house.

'They know us?' I question myself before I walk up to the house.

I raise my hand to knock, but decide against it and open the door. I close it behind me and look around.

"Is that her?" I hear Damon ask.

He comes around the corner and stares at me before he smiles.

"Well, hello," he says and laughs.

"Hello Damon," I say and follow him into the living room.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Damon tells us.

I see Rachel, Alyssa, and Melanie, but no Ruby.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask.

"She wouldn't get out. You told her not to move," Rachel says.

"Ahh!" I say holding a finger in the air, "You could've dragged her out."

"Who's Ruby?" Damon asks.

"Shae's pet," Melanie says.

"I prefer 'slave'. Pet sounds like I do things with her," I say.

'Which I don't think I do... However, I might've.'

"Who's this?" Elena asks, coming into the room.

Stefan comes in shortly after and his eyes widen when he sees us.

"The Williamsons," he says, awestruck.

Stefan looks us over before his eyes finally land on me and he smiles. He runs over to me and picks me up in a bone-crushing, if I was a lesser vampire, hug. He spins me around before setting back on my feet.

"How are you alive?" he asks, looking from person to person.

"Truth is; we've been vampires since 1314," Rachel says and they gasp.

"Which makes you?" Stefan asks pointing to me.

"Like 715," I say, "Or eighteen. That's my bodies age."

"I'm 722," Rachel says, "Or twenty four."

"I'm 713 or sixteen," Alyssa says.

"And I'm 712 or fifteen," Melanie says.

"And how do you know these girls?" Elena asks, staring at me.

"Before Katherine came, they came. Shae and I were best friends," Stefan says with a smile.

"Best friends, huh?" Damon asks suggestively and Stefan narrows his eyes at him.

Damon chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender.

"You left before Katherine came," Damon says, "Did you know she was coming?"

"No. That was a happy coincidence," I say.

"Why'd you leave?" Damon asks.

"We-" I start, but am hit with a memory.

* * *

_Third person POV: Mystic Falls 1864_

* * *

_"The doppelgänger is in the next town. As much as I would like to continue to stay here, it is time to leave," Rachel says, her voice thick with an English accent._

_"I agree. We have the stone already. And I have a witch, vampire, and werewolf. The full moon is coming soon. I want to be free of this curse," Shae says, voice also accented._

_"No!" Melanie exclaims, her English accent filled with fury._

_"Excuse me?" Shae __asks, raising a brow._

_"No, we won't watch you sacrifice him. It would be too painful," Alyssa adds, her English accent laced with pain._

_"I see," Shae says, walking over to a dresser and opening the drawer._

_In the drawer lays two daggers and a vial of white oak ash. The daggers are pre-dipped in the ash; she saw this coming. She picks up the daggers, one in each hand, before turning to her sisters. The youngest girls' eyes widen in fear and betrayal._

_"I'm truly sorry for this," Shae says and rushes at Alyssa. She quickly slams the dagger into her heart._

_"NOO!" Melanie screams and tries to run, but Rachel blocks her exit. "Let me go!"_

_Shae calmly walks to Melanie before quickly spinning her around and shoving the dagger in her chest. Shae sighs and gestures for Rachel to pick Melanie up. She walks over to her other sister and picks her up._

_They vamp-speed the two girls to a carriage outside of the house. They lift the flap and step into the carriage. The carriage has two coffins inside. The sisters open the coffins and place a sister in each one._

_"I hate doing this," Rachel says._

_"I know, but it is for the best," Shae says, "The original Donovan broke their hearts, stringing them both along like that. I won't see them do that again."_

_The girls hook up their horses before riding into the next town._

* * *

_Shae POV: Back to Present_

* * *

"You..." Damon drawls, waiting for an answer.

I share a look with my sisters, to see the same look on their faces that lies on mine. 'Did the Salvatores and Elena not see us blank out? Maybe we didn't. Maybe it was a quick thing in our heads.'

"We had to leave. It was time to move on," I say and he nods.

"Ahh," Damon says.

"Will you be staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asks.

"We will. We were wondering if we could stay with you, until we got our own house," Rachel says.

"Of course," Damon says.

"And you three will go to school?" Stefan asks and I groan.

"Well, technically, I'm eighteen," I say, but Rachel smirks at me.

"Oh, no. You're definitely going," she says.

I suddenly gasp and they all look at me curiously.

"Ruby!" I exclaim and speed outside.

I throw open the moving truck and Ruby snaps her head up.

"Put that away. Come out of there," I say and she quickly closes the book and puts it away.

She stands up and walks towards me. I hold my hand out for her and she hesitantly takes it. I help her out and drop her hand as soon as her feet hit the floor. I walk towards the house and see the Salvatores and Elena watching me. Elena's face holds shock.

"Why would you keep her in there?" Elena asks.

"Elena don't," Stefan warns.

"No, it's okay. My sisters Alyssa and Melanie aren't good on their self-control lately and I didn't want them to eat her on our journey here. She was safer in there then she was in the car," I explain as I walk past them, Ruby trailing behind me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Ruby as I enter the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Williamson," she says.

The others follow us into the kitchen. I motion for her to sit down and she looks at me curiously, but sits regardless.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"You're going to make me food?" she asks and I glare at her.

"Well, I was going to. If you keep complaining, I'll make you get it yourself," I snap at her and she is quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she says and shrinks into herself, "I'll just have some eggs."

I roll my eyes, but start to make her food.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Elena asks annoyingly.

"Miss Williamson isn't mean. She saved me," Ruby says.

"Saved you? How did she save you?" Elena asks, taking a seat next to Ruby.

"My father was beating me one the night of my fourteenth birthday. Miss Williamson came along and saved me."

"She did?" Elena says sounding surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," I say and give Elena a face. "I'm nice when I want to be."

I put Ruby's eggs and a fork on a plate and sit them in front of her.

"Yes. And when do you ever want to be?" Rachel asks and I chuckle mockingly.

I quickly pick up one of the knives in the block and chuck it at her. Gasps are heard around the room. It hits her straight in the stomach and she groans.

"I probably deserved that," she says as she pulls it from her stomach.

"I was just thinking," Stefan says, "If we daggered Elijah, shouldn't Katherine be out of the tomb?"

'They did dagger Elijah already.'

"Elijah the Original?" I ask, feigning unawareness, and they nod.

"Why would you dagger Elijah?" Rachel asks.

"Elena is supposed to be used in a sacrifice to break Klaus' hybrid curse," Damon says.

"And you had to dagger Elijah because..." Alyssa drawls.

"Elijah had a plan but Elena still would've died," Stefan says.

My sisters and I share a chuckle.

"You're fooling yourselves if you really think Elijah being daggered will stop Klaus from killing Elena," I say with a laugh.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Damon asks.

I share a look with my sisters and we smirk.

"Enough," I say.

"So, you know what he looks like?" Stefan asks.

I look down to see Ruby has finished her food.

"I believe something about school was said," I say, ignoring Stefan's question, and walk away from the kitchen, "Come Ruby."

"Will I be going to school as well, Miss Williamson?" she asks and I nod.

"Alyssa. Melanie. Are you two ready?" I ask.

"Yes," they say.

"I can give you a ride," Stefan says.

"That won't be necessary. Let's go girls," I say and grab our keys off of the table.

I vamp-speed outside and unhook the moving truck. I speed to the driver's seat and open the door.

"Shotgun," I hear Alyssa say as she speeds into the car.

Ruby and Melanie get into the back of the car.

"Is it wise for Melanie to sit by Ruby?" I ask as I start-up the engine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melanie asks.

I pull away from the boarding house and check my phone for directions.

"It means, you're crazy," Alyssa says and Melanie slaps her in the head.

"You know what I find funny? Katherine plotted all of that stuff to get out of the tomb and I shoved her right back in," I say.

"Can your human tell people about this?" Melanie asks.

"I don't know. Ask her," I say.

"What species is Shae?" Melanie asks, but Ruby shakes her head.

"I can't tell you that," she says.

"Try to compel her," Alyssa says.

"What species is Shae?" Melanie compels.

"I can't tell you that," Ruby says.

"What species are the Williamsons?" Melanie compels.

"I can't tell you that," she says.

"You've compelled her not to tell anyone. And no one can break your compulsion," Alyssa says with a laugh.

"Well, I'm smart, so duh," I say and we laugh.

* * *

We arrive at the school and they get out of the car. I quickly lock the doors and they give me a look.

"Shae... What are you doing?" Alyssa asks.

"I have business to attend to," I say, "Don't kill Ruby."

I drive away with a smirk.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**ILoveWriting1996**-

I think she kind of saw what passed as acceptable on the show and rolled with it when they switched worlds. She'll be pretty manipulative later on as well.

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

I'm glad you like it. There will probably be more.


	3. Burn Baby Burn

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N This is getting good feedback so far. Thank you for reading it darlings.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

"I'm going to look for Jeremy," I say.

"You already compelled every class with him," Melanie says.

"All the more reason to look for him," I say and walk away from Ruby and Melanie.

I walk down the hallways towards the direction of Jeremy's voice.

"Okay. I gotta get to class," I hear Bonnie say.

"Alright, I'll see ya," I hear Jeremy say and I walk around the corner. He tries to kiss her but she laughs.

"Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight," Jeremy says and she kisses him. I feel my jealousy spike and I glare at Bonnie.

"I'll tell her soon. I promise," Bonnie says.

"Alright," Jeremy says and she walks away.

"You know," I say and he turns to look at me, "If I had a boyfriend like you, I wouldn't hide that."

"And what am I like?" Jeremy asks with an amused look on his face.

"Well, for starters," I start, "You're pretty handsome, you seem like a nice guy, and you have some really nice hair."

"So, you like me for my looks?" he asks.

"I don't have anything else to go off of," I say, "But I'd like to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm dating Bonnie," he says.

"Are you? Because she didn't seem to think so," I say.

"What's that mean?" he asks, tilting his head. I'm vaguely reminded of a puppy dog.

"If she really liked you, she wouldn't hide you," I say and walk past him.

He grabs my arm as I walk past and spins me to face him. I raise my eyebrow at him and he pulls my schedule out of my hand.

"You have all the same classes as me," Jeremy says and starts walking forward.

He turns around when he notices I'm not following him.

"You coming or not?" he asks and I quickly, but not vamp-quickly, walk over to him.

'Hell yeah!'

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

"Class, we have a couple of new students today," Ric says and I smile widely.

Ruby shuffles awkwardly behind me. I look around the room and see Stefan smiling at me from next to Elena.

"Hello I'm Melanie Williamson and this is Ruby..." I say and realize I don't know her last name.

"Ellis," Ruby says shyly.

"Ruby Ellis," I repeat.

"Well, Melanie and Ruby. I'm Mr. Saltzman, but you can call me Alaric. Take a seat," he says and I smile again.

I take an empty seat next to Matt. He smiles at me and I smile back. Matt is so hot and ever since that vision my sisters and I shared, I feel stronger things for him.

"I'm Matt," he says, holding his hand out to me. I shake it with a smile. And suddenly-

* * *

_Third Person POV: Mystic Falls 1313_

* * *

_Melanie is wandering through a field. A man rushes over to her before picking her up and spinning her around. The man looks like Matt Donovan._

_"Victor, stop," she squeals in laughter._

_"Not going to happen, darling," he says and spins her faster._

_"Melanie!" a voice calls._

_Victor stops spinning her and quickly kisses her lips. He sets her down and Alyssa comes rushing towards them._

_"Hi," Alyssa says shyly._

_"Hello," Victor says, "I'm Victor."_

_"It's lovely to meet you, Victor. Melanie, it's time for lunch," Alyssa says._

_"Bye, Victor," Melanie says and walks away with her sister._

_Victor smirks as he looks both of the girls up and down._

* * *

_Melanie's POV: Back to Present_

* * *

"Melanie, as you heard," I say, pulling my hand back,

"It's nice to meet you," Matt says.

"I'd say the same to you," I say with a smile.

'So, I dated the original Donovan.'

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I go to the store and steal matches, some water, and six cartons of lighter fluid.

If you haven't figured out what I'm doing, I'm burning the Wickery Bridge and the sign. There are other ways into the town; I checked. I'm an Original now; I don't want my sisters and I to be killed. And that White Oak is the only way to kill us. I'm eliminating the problem. I could call Rachel, but I'd rather them not find out I'm burning it until later.

I drive to the bridge and smirk. I jump out of my car and speed to the sign; that'll be the first to go. I coat the sign in lighter fluid and set it on fire with a couple of matches. I take all my clothes off so they don't get burned and sit them in my car. I quickly coat the whole bridge with all of the lighter fluid, making sure to get the bottom as well. I set the bridge on fire starting at the side away from town and speed to the other side. I get slightly singed, but it quickly heals.

I put my clothes back on and sit on my car, watching the bridge burn. The odd person comes by seeing the fire, but I speedily compel them away before they can call the police. When the bridge and sign are completely burnt, I grab a water bottle and dump it on the fire on the ground. I smirk and dump the sign's ashes in the water. I pick up any evidence that I was there and hide it in the woods.

I get back in my car and turn it on before I call the police. I throw on my best frantic voice and wait for them to pick up.

"Mystic Falls Police Department. What's your emergency?" the person that answers the phone asks.

"Umm, hi. I saw some smoke and I drove my car out here to see what happened, but I was too late and the bridge is completely gone."

"Wickery Bridge?"

"Yes. Some of the ground was still on fire and I managed to throw my water on it and push the ashes in the bridge because they were still hot. I don't know what you guys can do know but it's probably good to investigate," I say.

"We'll send someone right away."

"I'm free to leave then?" I compel, hoping he doesn't take vervain.

"You're free to leave," he says and I hang up.

'I think I could get off on this power I possess.'

I drive away with a smirk planted firmly on my face.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

* * *

I walk in the living room and Damon is organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

"What are you up to?" I ask, even though I already know.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journals," he says and I sit next to him.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"The place a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago," Damon says.

"I know it was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power," I say, remembering that from the show, which is weird. I must have amazing memory now.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon says.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one," Stefan says as he enters the room.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" I ask and they nod.

"We just need to find it," Stefan says.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

"Hey," Elena says, walking up to Melanie, Ruby, and me.

"Hey," I say.

"So, I know you're Stefan's friends. I was wondering if you wanted to join our ladies' night," Elena asks.

"You'd invite us in your house?"

"Stefan trusts you. So, I trust you," Elena says and I smile at her.

"Okay. We'll be there. What's your address?" Melanie asks.

Elena tells us her address. We call Shae to tell her we're going to Elena's house. She agrees, but tells Ruby to stay at school until she picks her up.

We go to Elena's house with Bonnie and Caroline. She invites us in and we all go into the kitchen.

"This is Melanie and Alyssa," Elena says, pointing at each of us.

"Hi I'm Caroline," Caroline says and shakes our hands.

"Bonnie," Bonnie says and shakes my hand, but gasps. "They're vampires?"

"I know. They're very old vampires," Elena says.

"And what are you? A witch?" I ask and Bonnie nods. "Rest assured. We will do you no harm."

Melanie hesitates, but rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm a vampire. It's nice to have girl vampires here for a change," Caroline says and we laugh.

"That aren't Katherine," Bonnie says and the girls nod.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks.

"Like you have to ask," Elena says.

"I will get it," Caroline says and picks up an iPad. She freezes and I glance over to see a picture of her with Matt. I narrow my eyes and try not to let my jealousy the best of me.

"I'll do it," Bonnie says and takes the iPad.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena says and Bonnie glances at us.

"We're not going to do anything about this," I lie and she nods.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust," Bonnie says.

"Join the club," Elena says.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about _The Notebook_?" Caroline asks and I put my hand on Melanie's mouth when she starts to agree.

'We're supposed to have been daggered for decades. I'll have to remind her of that.'

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks.

"That is so not the point," Caroline says.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena says, but Jenna enters the kitchen.

"Hey," Elena says.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks.

"Girls' night," Elena says.

"Oh. Who are they?" she asks and points to us.

"I'm Alyssa and this is my sister Melanie," I say and point to Melanie.

"They're new," Caroline says.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"You heard about my fight with Ric," Jenna says.

"He feels terrible," Elena says.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asks and Elena looks at us.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..."

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline says sarcastically.

"You, too?" Jenna asks.

"You have no idea."

"Okay, then," she says and opens the fridge.

"It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me," Jenna asks.

I look at Melanie and gesture for her to play dumb.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you," Caroline says.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does," Jenna says.

"Not if the truth will hurt you," I offer.

"If it's somebody you care about, it shouldn't matter," Jenna says.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill," Caroline says.

"I'm in," Bonnie says.

"In," Jenna says.

"In," Elena says.

"In," Melanie says.

"What are we in?" Jeremy asks, coming down the stairs.

"Going to the grill," I say.

"Alyssa! Hey, you wanna help me with this Spanish homework? You rocked in class," Jeremy says.

'I excelled in all of my classes. Maybe it's because we learned it already as vampires.'

"Uh, sure," I say with a smile.

Jeremy smiles at me and grabs ahold of my arm.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

"Well, come on," he says and drags her upstairs.

Bonnie has a mix between a glare and sadness on her face. I try not to smirk at it.

'Go Alyssa! Go Alyssa!'

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

After I pick up Ruby, I drive to the Salvatore house.

Damon and Rachel are sitting in the living room reading Jonathan's journals. I bounce over and sit next to Damon.

"Can I help you?" Damon asks.

"Are you guys still looking for the witch house?" I ask and Rachel nods.

"How'd you know that?" Damon asks.

"I texted her," Rachel lies.

"'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago'," I read.

"Who's Emily?" I ask.

"Katherine's witch. So, Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Rachel asks.

I grab the journal from him and he grumbles.

"I'm hungry," Rachel says, and I know she's not really hungry. She just knows Luka is down there.

"We're reading. Go feed yourself," Damon says and she walks away.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asks and I continue to read the passage.

"Yes sir, I did," I say and show them the journal page.

They smile at me and Stefan ruffles my hair.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

* * *

I go into the cellar and look at Elijah's body. I wait for the dagger to move and it soon does. I rush to the dagger and keep it down. It stops moving and I look around the room. I see a wooden chair being broken and start to panic.

"Shae!" I scream.

The stake is driven through my heart and it goes dark.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I hear Rachel call my name and I rush downstairs. I see Rachel on the floor with a stake in her body and I quickly remove it.

I see the dagger moving and I take flamethrower and spray around Elijah's body. Rachel sucks in air and I sigh in relief.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asks, as he and Stefan come into the room.

"It's some kind of crazy witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" I scream.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

"I need a drink," Jenna says when she sees Alaric. She walks over to the bar.

Matt walks past us and throws me a smile.

"Hey, Matt," Caroline says, but he doesn't answer.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie says.

"He said the ball's in your court," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline says.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets," Caroline says.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway," Elena says.

I quickly look at Caroline. "You should let him come to you," I compel, but make it sound like a suggestion.

"You're right. I'll let him come to me," Caroline says.

"But he said the ball's in her court," Bonnie says.

"He probably doesn't mean that. I don't know, though. I'm not an expert. Do what you want," I say, but _definitely_ don't compel.

"I want to let him come to me," Caroline says and I internally smirk.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

Jeremy and I finish the last problem and I smile at him.

'Damn. Who knew I was fluent in Spanish? Not me that's who.'

"Thank you," he says with a big smile on his face.

"You're welcome," I say and he just stares at me. "Dude. You're kind of freaking me out."

"I'm sorry. You're really great, you know that?" he says, making me blush and look away.

"Thanks," I say quietly. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He's turning me into mush.'

"You're welcome," he says and his breath touches my face.

I quickly turn my head to see his face right next to mine. He slowly leans in and my breath hitches. I lean in closer and he closes his eyes.

"Bonnie," I say and quickly pull back.

"Well, like you said; she doesn't seem to think we're dating. So why should I?" he says, placing his hand on my neck and pulling me to him.

He quickly presses his to mine. I feel my face change and I quickly turn around.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he says but I cut him off.

"No, it's just..." I trail off.

"Would you look at me?" he says and kneels down in front of me. His eyes widen and he gasps.

"You're a vampire. Does Elena know?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You're not afraid?" I ask and he shakes his head with a laugh.

"No. Are you gonna change your face back now?" he asks and sits back down next to me.

"I can't. I haven't drank from a human in a long time. I can hear your heart pounding and I just can't," I say and close my eyes tight.

"Hey. Look at me," he says and grabs my face in his hands.

I slowly open my eyes and he smiles at me.

"Just focus," he says and I feel my face go back to normal.

I chuckle and smile.

"You're like a superhero," I say, then shake my head nervously, "That was stupid."

He rubs my cheeks and laughs.

"It was cute. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I would do anything for you," he says.

"We just meet," I remind and he chuckles.

"I know. This feeling is really scaring me," he says. I softly press my lips to his before backing off quickly.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

I walk over to Matt and smile at him.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say. "You work here?"

"Yeah, it's kinda lame. I know," he says.

"I think it's great. Teenagers working for themselves is noble," I say.

"Teenagers? You say that like you're older than me," he says with a laugh.

"I just mean in general," I say with a chuckle.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll talk with you as much as I can. You want anything?" he asks.

I sit at a table and he smiles at me.

"Could you sneak me some wine? Put it in a regular cup and no one will know," I say and he smiles at me.

"I could do that," he says and nudges me with his hip as he goes towards the kitchen.

"Um, hey, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" I hear Bonnie ask and I mentally chuckle.

'Oh, that's not going to happen.'

"You're into my brother?"

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now," Bonnie says.

"I'm thinking that... My brother isn't into you," Elena says hesitantly and I smirk.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Bonnie asks.

"He seems pretty into Alyssa. Maybe I'm reading that wrong," Elena says and her phone rings.

"My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah," Elena says.

"One wine," Matt says and places my cup down.

The scene lights suddenly break and I jump up to stand next to him.

"What the hell?" he asks.

The rest off the lights go out, but I can still see everything.

"Power must be out," he says, "I should probably go help."

"Careful," I say and he smiles before leaving.

"Hey," Caroline says as her, Elena and Stefan walk up to me.

"We have a problem," Elena says.

"What's going on?" I ask, even though I know.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena," Stefan says.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline says.

"We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here," Stefan says.

"Well, what can we do?" I ask.

"Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back," Elena says.

"Only Elijah can do that," he says.

"You don't need Elijah," I say.

He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan, Elena, and me, but Caroline jumps on him. I grab Elena and Stefan, pushing them towards the exit.

Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he gives her a headache with his powers and she screams.

'Damn it, Caroline!'

"Caroline!" I scream.

I rush over to Jonas and push him against the wall.

"Get away from her!" I say.

I feel a small nudge in my mind and chuckle at Jonas.

"Is that all you got?" I ask and his eyes widen.

He stabs me in the neck with a bottle and runs. I roll my eyes and take the bottle out of my neck.

"Oh, my God! Melanie!" Matt yells and rushes over to me.

"Matt, it's okay. I have this," Caroline says, trying to grab him back.

"Are you kidding me, Caroline?! She got stabbed in the neck!" Matt yells and pushes Caroline away.

"Matt, we're vampires. It's okay," I say and point to my neck.

"Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out," Matt says.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?" Matt asks.

"Nothing. Nothing! Matt!" Caroline says.

"I need to get out of here," Matt says and starts to leave.

"No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave," Caroline says and he starts to cry.

"What did you do to my sister?" Matt asks.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!" Caroline says.

"What did you do?!" Matt asks.

"Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!" I say and watch as he runs away.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

"Hey," I say as I open the door to Jeremy's bedroom.

"What?" Alyssa asks, jumping away from Jeremy.

I raise my eyebrow, but make no comment.

"Stay in here and be quiet," I say and close the door back.

I sit in the shower and listen to Jonas enter the bathroom. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Thank God," I hear Bonnie say as the front door opens.

"It's not over yet," Elena says and I hear her footsteps up the stairs.

Elena comes into the bathroom. I hear Jonas shuffle around and I jump at him before he can grab her. My face changes and I bite into his neck. I drop him to the floor as Stefan and Bonnie enter.

"Witches," I sigh.

Bonnie goes toward Jonas's body.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie says.

"Yes, we did," Elena says.

Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face, but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams and Stefan kills him.

We walk back downstairs and Elena turns to me.

"How did they convince you to do this?" she asks me.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea," Damon says as he and Rachel come into the house.

"Thank you," Elena says and I nod.

"You're a friend of Stefan and Damon's. It was our duty to help," Rachel says and I give her a look for her fancy talking.

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus," Bonnie says.

"And did he include a how?" Damon asks.

"Yeah. He did," Bonnie says.

'But it's not going to work,' I think with a smirk

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

"So, Bonnie has her powers back?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Are you sure we shouldn't go downstairs?"

"Totally," he says and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"What about Bonnie?" I ask and he sighs.

"I'll talk to her right now," he says and stands up.

"Jeremy, you can't- We just meet," I say, standing as well.

"And I already told you how I feel. If you don't feel the same-" he starts but I interrupt him with a kiss.

I feel him smile and he runs his fingers down my hair. He pulls back and kisses my nose.

"I'll be right back," he says and leaves the room.

I smile and spin around. I laugh giddily and sit on his bed.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy says.

"I got my powers back," she says happily.

"Listen," he says, "I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Do what?" she says, her voice not happy anymore.

"This. Us," he says.

"Is this about that new girl? Jeremy, she's a-" Bonnie says.

"Vampire. I know," he says, "I'm sorry Bonnie."

"She probably compelled you, Jeremy," she says and I glare at the wall in front of me.

"Excuse me?!" Jeremy asks. "You know what, Bonnie. I was trying to be nice about this, but if you're going to accuse her of compelling me-" he says, his voice raising with every word and I smirk triumphantly.

"What's going on here?" Elena interrupts.

"Bonnie was just leaving," Jeremy says coldly.

"But Jer-" Bonnie starts.

"Maybe you should just go, Bonnie," Elena says.

"Okay..." Bonnie trails sadly.

"What was that?" Elena asks.

"She accused Alyssa of compelling me," Jeremy says.

"Why would she think that?" Elena asks.

"Because I broke up with her," Jeremy says.

"Are you sure Alyssa didn't-" Elena starts.

"I can't believe you, Elena!" Jeremy screams.

"Jeremy," Elena says, "I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone, Elena," he says and I hear his footsteps stomp toward his bedroom.

The door swings open and an apologetic look is on his face.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he says as he closes the door.

"It's okay. I just want you to know that I didn't-" I say.

"I know you didn't," he quickly interrupts.

He goes to his dresser and looks in the drawers.

"I can leave now if you're going to bed," I say.

"Oh, I am going to bed," he says and throws me a shirt and pajama pants.

"You want me to stay here?" I ask.

"You don't have to, but I would like you to," he says and I smile at him.

"Okay."

* * *

**Review Responses**

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

She does, even without her family's help. I think she'll be changing a lot more.

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova**-

Thank you :)


	4. Young Vampires

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

I wake up wrapped in Jeremy's arms. I feel his heart beating on my back and my face changes. I quickly stand up and Jeremy groans.

"What the hell?" he asks and opens his eyes.

I turn away from him and he sighs.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I need to feed," I say.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he says.

"I'd kiss you goodbye, but I'd rather not drain you of your blood," I say and speed out of the house, making sure not to tip-off Isobel or Stefan of my presence.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

"Ruby!" I call from the kitchen, where I'm standing with Rachel, Melanie, and the Salvatores.

She rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen. I start to speak when Alyssa enters the room.

"Ahh! Our sister. The strumpet," I say.

"Shut up! I need blood," she says and looks at Ruby.

"No, there's blood downstairs," I say, stepping in front of Ruby.

Alyssa grumbles, but steps out of the kitchen.

"Ruby," I say facing her, "I've made a decision. I wish to know your opinion on it."

"What decision?" Damon asks and I give him a deadpanned look.

"Are you Ruby?" I ask.

"No," he says with a laugh.

"What is your decision, Miss Williamson?" Ruby asks.

"I've decided it's time to turn you," I say and her face lights up.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes. What do you think?" I ask.

"Yes. A million times yes," she says.

"But first, I'm hungry," I say and she nods.

She steps forward and I hold my hand out to her. She grabs it and I lead her out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks.

"She doesn't like to feed in public," Rachel half-lies. I don't like to feed in public, because they'd know I'm a hybrid.

I lead her into her room and close the door behind us. I change my face and bite into my wrist. I hold it out to her and she puts it to her lips. She sucks my blood and I smirk at the thought of making my first child. Well, I've probably turned more, but the first since we came here.

I pull my wrist back when she's had a good amount. I grab her hair pull her neck to my mouth. I bite into her jugular and her blood sprays into my mouth. I moan and suck harder. I can hear her heart dimming and it only urges me on. Her body starts to slump and her heart is nearly stopped. I suck in the last drawal of blood before I pull back. I pick her up and lay her on her bed.

I step back with a smirk and change my face back. I lick the drop of blood of my lips and walk out of her room. I close the door behind me and speed to the basement to get her a blood bag. After I grab it and speed back upstairs. I set it on her dresser and leave the room again.

I speed back to the kitchen and jump up onto the counter.

"So, what happened with Matt?" I ask Melanie.

"He freaked out and I held him down," she says.

"Did you compel him?" I ask.

"No, Caroline said he's on vervain," she says.

"Idiot," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Caroline didn't give it to him last night," Stefan says, "He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. She's gonna try to compel him there."

"I should talk to him," Melanie says.

"Okay. I'll tell Caroline. But Isobel was at Elena's today," Stefan says.

"Yeah, she was," Alyssa says.

"How would you know that?" Melanie asks.

"I heard her in the kitchen," Alyssa says with a shrug.

"You stayed the night at Jeremy's?" Rachel asks.

"Like I said: strumpet," I say with a smirk.

"You and mini Gilbert?" Damon asks, amused.

"We didn't have sex!" she exclaims.

"I thought he was with Bonnie," Stefan says, "That's what Elena said last night before I left."

"He broke up with her. I don't think she left on his good side either," Alyssa says.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks.

"Bonnie accused me of compelling him," Alyssa says.

"Ouch," Damon says, chuckling.

Alyssa glares at him and slaps him in the head.

"I have to go," I say, interrupting Damon's possible death.

"Where?" Rachel asks.

"Somewhere," I say and start to walk out of the room, "Don't kill Ruby."

* * *

I look up all the foreclosed houses and go to each of them until I find Isobel.

I walk into the house and speed all around her so she becomes confused. I start chuckling and come to a stop in front of her.

"Isobel Flemming," I say and she rushes at me.

I roll my eyes and pin her to the wall by her neck.

"Sweetie. I'm the Second Hybrid. You can't hurt me," I say with a smirk.

"Second Hybrid?" she asks.

"Well, Klaus is the first. I figure that makes me the second," I say.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Shae Williamson, but that's not important," I say.

"Do you know where Katherine is?" I compel.

"In the tomb," she answers.

"And how are you going to get her out?" I ask.

"I don't know. Someone compelled her to stay in there. And since you just compelled me I'd say it was you," she says.

I nod and release her neck. She looks at me warily, but follows me into the living room where I sit on the couch.

"Sit," I command and she sits next to me.

"What do you want from me?" she asks nervously.

"I simply want to hand Katerina over to Klaus," I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do that?" Isobel asks.

"That's not important. I can get the moonstone and Katerina," I say.

"The Salvatores have it."

"I know. What is your phone number?" I ask and she quickly writes a number down before handing it to me.

"Now," I say before I compel her, "Don't tell anyone about this. Don't go to Katherine."

"I won't tell anyone. I won't go to Katherine," she says and stands up.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

I'm laying with Jeremy on his bed and kissing him. He sits up with a smile and I sit up as well.

"Your self-control is getting better," he says.

"Depends on the meaning of self-control you're using," I say and he smirks at me.

"You're sure you don't wanna help Bonnie with this witch stuff?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"She didn't even apologize. Why should I have to help her?" he asks.

"This is for your sister," I say.

"But Bonnie doesn't need my help," he says.

"If you say so," I say.

"I do," he says and pushes me back under him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I speed out of Isobel's house and back to the boarding house. I walk into the house and hear Damon speaking. I quickly speed past the Salvatores and Elena.

I go to Damon's bathroom and grab the moonstone from the soap bowl. I smirk and toss it up in the air before catching it. I place it in my pocket before I walk to Ruby's room. I open the door and close it behind me. She looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"I see you've drunk your blood," I say and she stands up.

"Yes. I feel weird and I want to go outside," she says.

"I'll call one of my witches to get you a daylight ring," I say and leave the room.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call one of the witches in my witch folder. Yes, I have a witch folder in my contacts. I'm very grateful for my efficiency.

"Can you come to Mystic Falls as soon as possible?" I ask as soon as the phone is answered.

"Of course, Miss Williamson," he says.

"We'll be in touch," I say and hang up.

I walk downstairs and smile at Rachel.

"Where you going, hoochie?" Rachel asks.

"Where are the Salvatores?" I ask.

"They left," Rachel says.

"Well," I say and pull out the moonstone, "I have a certain doppelgänger to visit."

"You're giving that stuff to Klaus?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

"You're damn right I am," I say and put the stone back in my pocket.

"I'm coming with you," Rachel says.

"Let's go," I say and we speed out of the house.

* * *

"Word around town is, someone burned down the bridge," Rachel casually says.

"I couldn't resist," I say with a smirk.

"Now they won't be able to kill us or the Originals."

"That was the plan," I say before I speed off ahead of her.

"Get back here!" she says while laughing.

I keep speeding towards the tomb and jump down into it.

"Katerina. Wakey wakey," I call as Rachel arrives next to me.

I hear grumbling and feet shuffling before Katherine is at the end of the tomb.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"We've been over this," I say with a smirk, knowing she can't remember.

"Then who are you?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Come out of the tomb," I compel.

"I can't," she says, but steps forward anyways. "You compelled me to stay in here."

"Guilty," I say, "Now."

I grab her by the throat and throw her to Rachel.

"What are you having her do?" Rachel asks.

"I'm having her take this," I say and hold up the moonstone, looking into Katherine's eyes with a smirk, "To Klaus."

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

I'm walking around down looking for Matt, with no luck so far.

"Sheriff Forbes," I hear Matt call out and I turn around to see him walking towards Liz.

"Matt, what's wrong?" she asks and I quickly intervene.

"Matt!" I call out, walking over to them.

"Not now Melanie," he says.

"Matt, I seriously need to come with me," I say.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he says.

"What's going on here?" Liz asks.

"I want to see Vicki's file," he says.

"Matt! Please. I need your help," I lie.

"With what?" he asks.

"Come with me and I'll explain," I say and he reluctantly nods.

"I'll talk to you later Sheriff," Matt says and follows me away from her.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

Rachel and I take Katherine to Isobel's house. I compel her to go into the house with the moonstone and wait until the warlock grabs her. I compel her to know everything that's happened in Mystic Falls and think Isobel told her. I compel her to forget about ever meeting Rachel and I. After we drop her off, we speed away into the forest.

We stop far enough away from the house and I pull out my phone. I call Isobel and she answers quickly.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asks.

"She's at your house," I say and hang up.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

Matt drives us to his house and it's silent the whole way. When we arrive at his house, I tell him he needs to invite me in.

"And if I don't?" he asks.

"Then I won't be able to come in," I say and he stands at the doorway.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk," he says, not inviting me in.

"Look... Caroline is still Caroline, just slightly different. No matter what Liz will tell you. She doesn't know any vampires, she wouldn't know. But I do know, and I've been the same girl for seven hundred years. It doesn't change you if you don't want it to," I say, slightly lying, and his eyes widen.

"I don't think I can handle this. My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a..." Matt says.

"Vampire. It's not as scary as you think it is. I know we just meet but you have no reason to not trust me," I say.

"I don't have a reason to trust you either," Matt says.

"Just promise me you won't tell Liz or anyone else about this," I say.

"I can't promise that," he says.

"Then I'll have to make you forget," I say and he shakes his head.

"No. I want to remember. And I want to know what happened to Vicki," he says.

"Vicki was turned into a vampire and she attacked Jeremy and Elena. They had to kill her," I say and he frowns.

"Why would she do that? You said it doesn't change you," he says.

"It doesn't change you that much. Vicki was a drug addict, right?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Being a vampire amplifies your emotions. She couldn't drink a little bit of blood and handle it. She needed more and more," I say and he nods.

"And who killed her?" he asks.

"Stefan. He was saving people. If she would've killed Jeremy and Elena, she would've kept going. She wouldn't have stopped. She would've killed you too," I say.

"Vicki wouldn't do that. She wouldn't," he says, but he doesn't sound convinced.

"Some vampires are blinded by the blood. They'd kill their own child if they came across it," I say and he looks horrified.

"The ones that are addicted to things? Like Vicki?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I won't say anything. But I'm not going to invite you in. I don't think we should be friends," he says and I look down.

"Uh, yeah, that's..." I say sadly and start to walk away.

I look back at him briefly to see him looking hesitant. He opens his mouth to say something but I speed away.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

"Did you talk to Matt?" I say as Rachel and I find Stefan, Melanie and Alyssa.

"Yeah, I didn't compel him. He asked me not to," she says.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded," Damon says when he walks into the room.

"At least something went right today. Isobel had no idea what you took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know," Stefan says.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon says.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**QueenHecate92**-

Thank you :)

**xxdaenerys**-

Yay haha

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

Probably Tyler like usual.


	5. He's Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N I know the popular term for Klaus in Alaric's body is Klaric, but I like Kalaric better. Sorry if you're a diehard Klaric name lover. Well, I'm not that sorry...

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

Elena and Bonnie are inside with the lawyer signing papers, while the vampires stand outside. I've already had my witch make Ruby a ring.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks and I look at my sisters.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan says.

"We just need to find him," Damon says.

"Yeah," Stefan says.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked," Stefan says.

"Katherine's gone from the tomb. Klaus probably has her. Do you think he killed her?" Damon asks.

I give my sisters a look and we smirk at each other.

"Probably," Stefan says.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," Damon says.

Elena opens the door and the lawyer leaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry," Elena says.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Elena says and looks at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you," Stefan says and enters the house.

Elena then looks at me and my sisters. "Shae, Rachel, Alyssa, Melanie, and Ruby. Please come in."

We enter and I walk past to grab my car keys.

"See you guys later," I say. Alyssa, Melanie, and Ruby follow me out to the car.

"Are you actually going to school today?" Alyssa asks as she slides in the front seat.

"Duh," I say and speed the car away.

* * *

"You guys go ahead. I have to get signed in," I say and walk towards the office. I compel myself into the school making sure to have Alaric's class the same time as Elena.

"Right. The sixties," Kalaric is saying before I knock on the door. He turns his head to the door, so I smile and open it.

"Sorry I'm late," I say and close the door behind me.

I purposely fumble over my words for effect.

"I had to compe-," I cough, "I had to get signed up for school."

"And who might you be?" he asks with an amused smirk.

"Shae Williamson," I say with a smile, "Pleased to meet you."

"Ahh. I'm Mr. Saltzman," he says.

"Ric, right?" I ask.

"Ric," he confirms.

"I'll just take a seat then," I say and look around the classroom.

"Sister darling!" I say with a dramatic English accent.

I smile and make my way over to Ruby and Melanie before sitting down. He stares at me for a moment then turns to the board.

"The, uh, ahem..." he says and starts writing.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked," he says.

"I hear that," I whisper and Stefan shoots me an amused look. My sisters and I have been regaining our memories. In the sixties, Alyssa and I had a coven of witches problem. Not so fun; they all ended up dead.

"Bloody witches," Melanie whispers back, having heard the story.

"Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate," he says.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman," Elena says.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena," he says.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

After class, Matt approaches me in the hallway.

"I'm sorry about last night. Maybe we can be friends," he says.

"I don't want to be your pity friend," I say and walk faster.

"It's not pity. I realized I was wrong," he says, taking longer strides to keep up with me.

"Or you've spoken to Liz. In which case; you'll try to kill me."

"I told you I wouldn't talk to her and I won't," he says.

"I could just compel you. See if you have vervain in you," I say, turning to face him.

"I don't know what vervain is, but do it."

"Slap that girl in the face. Make it look like an accident," I compel.

He turns around and whacks the girl going past him in the face.

"What the hell?" she squeals.

"Sorry. It was an accident," he says and she huffs before walking away.

"Why'd you make me do that?"

"To make sure you weren't on vervain," I say.

"Does that prevent you from making me do things?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then you know I'm not lying. Will you go to the dance with me?" he asks.

"Sure," I say and he smiles.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

My sisters, Ruby, Elena, Bonnie, the Salvatores, and I are in the living room at the boarding house.

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon says.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," I say and Stefan nods.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon says.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," he continues and looks at Elena and Bonnie.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan says.

Someone knocks on the door and Kalaric enters the room.

"There you are," I say and he looks at me. 'I guess he's surprised I'm here.'

"Sorry I'm late," he says.

"Hey, I need you to put Rachel and me down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move," Damon says.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? Poke him with pointy sticks?" I ask and Kalaric chuckles.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie says.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," Kalaric says.

"Ooh, Alaric has a crush. How cute," I say and Rachel chuckles. Kalaric gives me a look and winks.

'Klaus just winked at me! Kuh-laussss just winked at me! Breathe, just breathe.'

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon says and rushes over to Bonnie, but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan says.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can," Bonnie says.

"Please," Rachel scoffs.

"Yeah, Damon's only like 200 years old," Melanie says.

"They're right. What if..." I say and speed towards Bonnie. I get my hands completely around her throat before she throws me off.

"See," she says.

"Yeah, we see: the huge flaw in your plan," Alyssa says and a small smirk forms on my face.

"I could've snapped your neck and ripped your heart out in that time. Klaus has about 300 years on me," I say.

"I can do it," Bonnie says.

"She kind of just proved that you couldn't," Kalaric says and I look at him.

"Thank you. I'm not doing this to be an asshole. I'm trying to keep you people alive," I say and he gives a small smirk.

"Maybe they're right, Bonnie. I don't want you to die," Elena says.

"I'll be fine," she says.

"It's outta my hands," I say.

"Did you just quote _The Breakfast Club_?" Alyssa asks.

"No... Shut up!" I say and they all laugh.

* * *

Matt came to the boarding house to pick Melanie up and not soon after Jeremy pulled up to pick up Alyssa. Seems like everything is going as planned. Damon and Rachel went to the dance with Elena and Stefan. I just have to take Ruby after I dress her up like my personal Barbie doll.

When we arrive at the dance, it's in full swing. So many hearts are thumping and it's making me hungry.

"Is this too much?" I ask Ruby and she shakes her head. "Let me or my sisters know if it gets to be."

We meet up with my sisters and they are with Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatores.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," the girl on stage says. We stop in front of the stage.

"This is for Elena. From Klaus," she says and plays a song. Elena looks stunned while my sisters and I look very amused.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon says.

"I know everyone here," Elena says.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," Stefan says.

"He's gotta be here," Melanie says.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon says.

Melanie and Alyssa drag Jeremy and Matt onto the dance floor.

"There's Ric. I'll be back," Damon says and I follow him. He looks back at me and rolls his eyes.

"Stop being a shadow," he says.

"I'm not. I'm trying to keep an eye out for your only friend," I say and he chuckles.

We come up beside Kalaric and I smile at him.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Kalaric says.

"I'm not impressed," Damon says.

"That's because you're not good at scaring people," I say and he glares at me.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon says and walks away.

"So, you're impressed by the dedication," Kalaric says with a chuckle.

"I would've picked a different song. One subtly about killing people. But everyone can't have my talents," I say. He smiles at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Oh, I think I'm a little old for you, Riccy," I say and pat his shoulder. I go move my hand back, but he grabs it before it goes far.

"Well, I won't take no for an answer," he says and drags me onto the dance floor.

"Hmm, persistence. I like it," I say with a smirk, "Nice outfit by the way. What with all that flannel and plaid, I was almost convinced you were Safari Sam or something."

'That's what he said about Alaric.'

He smirks widely and chuckles.

"I like your outfit too," he says and I roll my eyes.

"The sixties, bleh. I prefer the twenties," I say and his eyes light up slightly.

"So, you're 700 years old?" he asks.

"715, but who's counting?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That's impressive. And that girl you arrived with is your sister?" he asks.

"No, no, no. She was a human not but a couple of days ago. My sisters are Rachel," I say and point to Rachel, "The moral one. Alyssa," I say and point to Alyssa, "The stubborn one. And Melanie," I say and point to Melanie, who is right next to us, "The-"

Melanie bumps into me with a smile and I glare at her.

"Very annoying, going to be put back in the box one," I say and Melanie quickly pulls Matt away with her.

"Box?" Kalaric asks and I turn to him with a smile.

"You can't expect to to tell you all of my secrets can you?" I ask and start walking away.

"What about you?" he asks.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," I say and walk away.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

Jeremy went to the bathroom and I remember he's about to get beat up. I quickly run to the hallway to see Stefan and Damon fighting the compelled guys.

I grab one as Damon does and go to kill mine while Damon tries to kill his.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill them. They're compelled," Stefan says.

"So?" Damon asks.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go," he says and I drop my guy before kneeling by Jeremy.

I pick him up and speed him away from the fighting.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

"Can I just add something?" I say as Bonnie and Elena are fighting about Bonnie dying.

"Please do," Elena says.

"Elena!" Kalaric yells.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He has Jeremy," Kalaric says.

"What?!" Elena asks.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on," Kalaric says.

We follow him, even though I know he's really Klaus.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena finally asks.

"Just a little further," Kalaric says.

"Wait... Something's not right," Elena says.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks.

We all come to a stop and he laughs.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade," he says and laughs again.

"I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. You are correct about that, Shae," he continues and turns to face us.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Kalaric asks.

"He's being compelled," Elena says.

"Nope. Try again," Kalaric says.

"He's Klaus," I say and he smirks at me.

"Surprise!" he says.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible," Elena says.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight," he says and looks at Bonnie, "But you are."

She throws him against the wall with her powers, but he gets back up.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that," he says and rushes at her so she throws him against a display case.

He laughs and says, "By all means... Fire away!"

He gets up and says, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie says and we start running.

"What happened?" Damon asks when we run into him.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Elena says.

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie says.

"It's a spell," I say.

"Go find Stefan. Now," he says.

"Really?" I ask and roll my eyes. I pick Elena up before speeding her down the hallway.

"Here," I say and drop her off outside of the gym. "I'm going back."

I speed to the cafeteria and look in to see Kalaric and Bonnie.

"What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" he asks.

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first," Bonnie says, but I smell her nose bleeding.

"Look at you," he says and she wipes her nose, "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out," she says.

"Wait a minute," he says and looks at me, "Come to hurt me too, sweetheart?"

"Nope. I'm good out here," I say, giving him a thumbs up, and Bonnie starts fighting Klaus with her powers.

Elena and Stefan run up, but Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't go in.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena says.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Stefan asks me.

"Why would I stop her?" I ask, feigning confusion.

"It'll kill her," Stefan says.

"Oh, my gosh! Bonnie!" I scream, feigning alarm, and bang on the door with them.

Bonnie looks back at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Suddenly, everything just stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie. I turn around and walk away.

I speed out of the school and to Ric's apartment.

* * *

I knock on the door and a confused Kalaric answers the door.

"Come for revenge. You saw how that worked for your friend," he says.

"Oh, Bonnie? She's not my friend. I just thought I'd make an announcement," I say with a smirk.

"And what is that?" he asks.

"Damon is going to bring Katherine vervain. If I were you, I'd compel her never to drink vervain again. Or follow your every command until the end of time," I say and Katherine glares at me.

"Who the hell are you?" she growls.

"Someone much stronger than you. I wouldn't try anything," I say, "Oh, and could our alliance stay a secret? Maybe compel her to forget I came?"

"Sure, but why would you help me?" he asks.

"Well, you dying doesn't serve my greater plan," I say and start walking away.

"What is this plan?" he asks.

"You'll see soon enough," I say.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

"So, Bonnie's not dead?" I ask and Jeremy nods.

"Nope," he says.

"And you're sure you don't want to be with her in that house?" I ask.

"Yes. She still hasn't apologized to me. So, too bad for her," he says and kisses me.

"Too bad is right," I say and kiss him again.

* * *

_Melanie's POV_

* * *

"I had fun tonight," Matt says, "It's like you're a regular person."

"I am. I told you that," I say and he smiles.

"Then maybe we can be friends," he says and tucks a hair behind my ear.

"Maybe," I say and he quickly kisses me. I blink at him in shock.

"Or maybe more," he says and starts back to his car.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**QueenHecate92**-

Klaus or Kol. I haven't decided yet. Probably Klaus. Maybe.

**CobraQueen35**-

Yes, that is correct. I'm undecided about Rachel yet. Although, it is funny that she doesn't have a man when she thought she'd pick first. I like the irony of the situation :)

**ddluzelle**-

Thank you :)

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

Shae/Klaus whoop whoop :) Shklaus? Klae? Nishae? Niklae? Ship names are hard with strange names :(


	6. The Wolf Is Out of the Bag

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Sorry this took so long. I'm a horrible person. Please forgive me.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

My sisters, Ruby, and I have been remodeling a house since we got here and it's almost finished. Well, we haven't been remodeling it, I hired people to do it.

"Who are you?" Melanie asks as Andie Star walks into the room.

"I'm Andie. Damon's girlfriend," she says.

"I think you mean blood bag," Rachel says and my sisters and I laugh.

"Damon likes me," she defends.

"Your blood maybe," I say and speed behind her, "Not that I blame him. You smell tasty."

I smirk at my sisters before I run my nose up her neck. I take a deep breath of her scent and she stiffens.

"You can't hurt me. Damon would be angry," she says.

"My bet is: he wouldn't," Melanie says and walks to stand in front of her. She vamps-out and Andie screams.

"Ruby, go to your room," I say and she speeds away.

Damon speeds into the room and looks at us with Andie. He sighs.

"Girls. Please let Andie go," he says.

"Well, since you said please," I say and nod at Melanie.

She smirks before she bites into Andie's neck. Damon speeds over but I grab him by the neck and throw him before he can get to Melanie.

"What are you doing?" Damon says.

"Just having some fun. Mel, let her go," I say and Melanie slowly drops her.

"Get out!" Melanie sneers at her and she takes off running.

"Was that necessary?" Damon asks and I shrug.

Stefan suddenly speeds into the room.

"Elijah and Elena are gone. She undaggered him," Stefan says and whips out his phone.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he says when the phone picks up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elena says.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan says.

"He's right here," Elena says.

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch," Elena says and hangs up.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asks. My sisters and I chuckle slightly.

"She did," Stefan confirms.

"She's lost it," Damon says.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her," Stefan says.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"I think you two are putting way too much faith on these little humans," I say and start walking out of the room, my sisters following me.

"We're going to Carol's house, aren't we?" Rachel asks as we get in the car.

"How well you know me," I say with a smile," But those two are going to Alaric's."

"Why?" Alyssa asks.

"Damon visits Katherine. I simply want to see if Klaus listened to my warning," I say.

"What warning?" Rachel laughs.

"I told him about Damon's plan. You two just stay hidden and listen," I say and they nod.

* * *

We walk up to the house and I knock on the door. Carol answers shortly after and I smile at her.

"Hello. I'm Shae and this is my sister, Rachel. Could we come in?" I say and she gives me a look.

"I'm having a meeting right now," she says.

"We'll only be here for a short period," I compel and she nods.

"Sure. Both of you can come in," she says and I smile at her.

"Thank you," I say and walk past her.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother," I hear Elijah say and we head in that direction.

"I heard that. I'm still processing," Elena says.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'," Elijah says and I giggle, alerting them of my presence.

Elijah stands up and faces us.

"Miss Shae and Miss Rachel," he says and smiles, "It's lovely to see you again."

"You as well Elijah," I say and he nods.

"Come. Sit," he says and leads us over to the couches.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks after a bit of story time.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," Elijah says.

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created," he says and throws Rachel and I a look.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come," he says and we follow him out of the room.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks Damon and Andie, while Melanie and I hide in the shadows, listening.

"We are here to rescue you," Andie says and Melanie rolls her eyes.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued," Damon says.

"Right," Andie says.

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching," Damon says.

"Is that...?" Katherine asks as he holds up a bottle.

"Vervain? Your salvation."

"No, it's not," she says.

"Why not?" he asks and she says nothing.

"You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Damon asks.

"Yes," she says and he sighs heavily.

"Damn it," he says and turns to Andie, "Come on."

"Nice to meet you," Andie says and closes the door.

They walk down the hallway and I share a smirk with Melanie. We start walking down the hallway and Melanie dances while she walks.

"All we do is win win win, no matter what," she sings, when we get away from Katherine's hearing zone, and I chuckle.

"Got scheming on our minds, we can't ever get enough," I sing back.

"Every time we step into a building, everybody's scared as fuck," she sings and we stop walking.

"And they stay there, and they stay there," I sing and we bust out laughing and start walking away again.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

* * *

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned," Elijah says.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from," I say and Elena nods.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance," Elijah says.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah says and smiles.

"What's so funny?" Elena asks.

Elijah then tells Elena about the fake drawings.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asks.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it," Elijah says.

"But why?" Elena asks.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout," Shae says and Elijah nods.

"So it's not Aztec at all?

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist," Elijah says.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years," Elijah says.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena says.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus," Shae says with a far-off look in her eyes and I can tell she's been having memories of before her curse was broken.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope," Elijah says.

Elena's phone starts vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena says and the phone is still vibrating.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please," he says and gives Elena the phone.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there," she says.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her," Elena says.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah says.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word," Elena says.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it," Elijah says.

"I'll go with her," Shae says and Elena smiles.

"Thank you," Elena says and they run to her car.

Elijah turns to me as the car drives away.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you last," he says and I nod.

"Too long," I say with a smile.

He steps closer and takes my face in his hands. He leans closer and my breath hitches in my throat. His lips meet mine and I kiss him back with equal force. He leans back and smiles at me.

"Too long indeed," he says.

* * *

_Third Person POV: Lynchburg, Virginia 1885_

* * *

_"Why do we stay here sister?" Rachel asks._

_"You know I didn't want to do the sacrifice until he was older. He was only a baby when we arrived," Shae answers._

_"Yes, but he has been of age for many years now," Rachel says._

_"I like it here. It's peaceful," Shae answers, "And don't pretend you don't have your own reasons for wanting to stay."_

_Shae looks across the street at the new man who has just came to town. Rachel flusters and berates her sister._

_"Stop staring," Rachel demands._

_"It is a wonderful sight to see," Shae says, ignoring her sister's request._

_The man looks up and smiles when he notices the two staring at him. Shae smiles broadly while Rachel gives a shy smile._

_"Enough, Shae," Rachel says._

_Shae looks at her sister and smirks before walking towards the man. Rachel freezes with her eyes wide open before quickly following after her sister. The man's mouth twitches in amusement before he walks forward to meet the girls halfway._

_"Hello. I apologize if this is too bold, but my sister and I couldn't help but notice you are new here," Shae says and the man nods._

_"Elijah Mikaelson," the man says and pulls Shae's hand to his mouth for a kiss._

_The two girls stiffen and Shae smiles tightly._

_"Mikaelson? As in the Original Elijah?" Shae asks quietly._

_"Yes, ma'am," he says and the girls quickly curtsey in respect, something that makes Elijah give an approving nod._

_"I'm Shae Williamson and this is my sister Rachel Williamson," Shae says and Elijah smile before kissing Rachel's hand as well._

_"It's lovely to meet you both. Now if I'm not mistaken, you have two other sisters. Is that correct?" he asks._

_"Yes, but how did you... You've heard of us," Shae says in understanding._

_"I've heard some. I've also learned about you both from the townspeople," he says, "Vervain free the lot of them, but they do notice your non-aging appearances. Which brings the question as to why you've been here for so long."_

_Shae shares a look with her sister before they nod at Elijah._

_"Come with us. We have much to discuss," Shae says and Elijah nods before following the girls through the town._

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

"Oh, Jenna, thank God," Elena exclaims when we enter her house.

"No," Jenna says.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," Elena says.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true," Jenna says.

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face," Elena says.

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Jenna asks and Elena nods. "John?"

"We were just trying to protect you," Elena says.

"Protect me?" Jenna asks.

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything," Elena says.

"No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy," Jenna says.

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" Elena says.

"No, this is- this is so… I don't know how… it's…" Jenna says and starts crying.

I question myself as to why I offered to come and roll my eyes.

"I know, hey.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared," Jenna says.

Elena sits down next to her and embraces her.

"I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry," Elena says and I slowly back out of the room.

I bump into something and spin around to see Stefan standing behind me with tears in his eyes.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey," I say, smiling slightly at the memories of Stefan that have been returning. Apparently we dated which is 'wow'.

"Don't give me that look," he says and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"That's the look you used to give me. I'm with Elena now... I can't-" he says and I chuckle, which cuts him off.

"I was simply remembering the good times, Stefan. I don't want you. And anyway, Elena has you and Damon. Why can't you have two?" I ask with a smirk.

"Elena and Damon aren't-" he says and I snort, again cutting him off.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" I ask and wink before spinning around.

Elena is walking into the room but stops when she sees us together. I smirk and walk past her.

"I have to go. See you later, Elena," I say and walk out of the room.

I pass Damon and Andie on my way down the porch.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks and I chuckle mysteriously.

"That's for me to know and you to..." I say and vamp-speed away.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

* * *

"Welcome back," Elijah says as Elena comes towards us.

"Where's Shae?" I ask.

"I thought she'd be here. She left," Elena says.

'Where could she have gone?'

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asks and takes off her jacket.

"Please," Elijah says and gestures for Elena to sit across from us and she does.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day," Elijah says and I think of poor Shae.

"A war between the species?" Elena asks.

"The vampires... and the werewolves," Elijah says.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant," Elijah says.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone," Elijah says.

"But you helped him?" Elena asks.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die," Elijah says.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him," Elena says.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work," I say.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asks.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves," Elijah says.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," Elena says.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," Elijah says.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," Elijah says and launches into another story.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asks.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out," Elijah says.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asks and Elijah looks at me.

"I did. Not as much as I thought I did though," he says and gives Elena her jacket.

He nods at me and I stand up to follow him.

* * *

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon is asking when I walk into the room.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena says.

"Really?" Damon asks.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return," Elijah says and I smile in amusement.

"What?" Damon asks.

"An apology," Elijah says.

"A what?" Damon asks and Stefan gets closer to them.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Stefan says.

"I understand," Elijah says.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did," Elena says and a thought jolts me in surprise.

I close my eyes tightly and attempt not to hit myself for my stupidity.

"Is that true?" Damon asks.

"It is," Elijah says.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asks Elena.

"I am," she says.

"You can all go to hell," Damon says and leaves.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around," Stefan says looking at Elijah.

"Perhaps," Elijah says.

"I should probably say something," I say and they all turn to me.

"Yes?" Elijah asks.

"I've just realized where Shae went," I say and give Elijah a look.

He looks confused before he tightens his jaw in frustration.

"Klaus," he says and I nod.

* * *

_Shae's POV_

* * *

I stand in the doorway of Alaric's apartment watching Klaus step out of the box. No one even noticed my presence so far.

"Now that's more like it," Klaus says and I chuckle, because Klaus is great.

Everyone snaps their head towards me, including Klaus, and I slow clap with a smirk.

"It's an improvement I'd say. Ric smirking is so not threatening. No offence," I say and wink at Ric.

Klaus turns to Ric and nods towards the bedroom.

"Go sit on your bed," he says and Ric nods before quickly walking towards his bedroom.

Klaus turns back to me and smirks.

"What do we have here?" Klaus asks and vamp-speeds to me, pulling me into the room and slamming the door shut.

"You continue to help me and I know nearly nothing about you," he says before looking into my eyes intensely, "Why?"

"Oh, that's not going to work. I can't be compelled," I say and he tilts his head.

"Vervain?" he asks.

"Not quite," I say and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Then what?" he demands.

I chuckle before I vamp-out, causing his eyes to widen dramatically. He grabs my face in his hands and strokes the veins under my eyes. He runs a hand to my mouth and pulls down my bottom lip with his thumb. I pull back my lips so he can see my fangs and he runs his thumb over a fang, pressing hard enough to break his skin, making his blood leak into my mouth. I widen my eyes at not only the taste, but also the fact that he's letting me have his blood. I pull my face back and he quickly reclaims it in his hands, the amazement on his face never leaving.

"Leave. All of you. Out!" he demands and they quickly exit the apartment, except for Katherine, who remains on the couch.

I change my face back and chuckle at the speed the people left.

"You're a hybrid. How?" he asks, leading me to the couch, shooing Katherine to an arm-chair, and sitting us both down, his hands never leaving my face.

"Could you get your hands off of me?" I ask and he chuckles before pulling them back in surrender.

"Tell me how you're a hybrid," he demands and I raise an eyebrow.

"Manners, Niklaus," I say and he looks at me in shock.

"How did you know that?" he asks.

"Your brother is a lovely man," I say and he glares at me.

"You're helping me for Elijah? This is a plot to kill me. Get out," he says, standing and pointing towards the door.

I give him an unamused look and simply cross my legs.

"Well, they are planning to kill you, but I am not. I'm actually here to help. I know what it's like to have part of you locked up," I say and he slowly sits down next to me, "Of course, you have lived with it for much longer then I have, considering you're older and I broke my curse in 1885."

He looks at Katherine and glares at her, causing me to chuckle.

"Go sit in the bathroom. Do not communicate to Alaric in anyway," he says and she stands up before walking into Ric's room.

"I recommend taking a metal post and stabbing her in the ribs into a brick wall before bricking a wall around her," I say, stealing Marcel's brilliance.

He looks impressed and smirks.

"I may have to do that. Tell me more about you and your curse," he says, relaxing farther into the couch.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**annalouise92**-  
They mesh well together.

**QueenHecate92**-  
:) Thank you.

**hirinoutaka**-  
I was thinking about that actually.

**ddluzelle**-  
So evil :) hahaha

**bug813**-  
That would be interesting. I do think Rachel will be with Elijah, but I don't think the other girls will be with the other Original boys. If you haven't already figured it out: Rachel is like Elijah, Melanie is like Kol, Shae is like Klaus, and Alyssa is like Rebekah.

**Elizabeth Mikaelson-**  
Rachel and Elijah are alike, and sometimes opposites do attract, but it depends on the personality. I think you'll find Rachel isn't completely like Elijah, she just doesn't think people should die for no reason. Rachel doesn't like Kol either, so that'd be pushing it. That wouldn't work out at all. You have to remember that they already know about these people and they have an idea of who they like already. Matt and Melanie being together is kind of like Damon and Stefan with Elena. Also, Melanie and Stefan is a very bad idea, not worse than Rachel and Kol, but still bad. Melanie is crazy and Stefan is sweet unless he's Ripper Stefan. Alyssa and Jeremy are so cute; I agree haha.

**CobraQueen35**-  
Rachel doesn't like Kol.

**xxxLeanniexxx**-  
Yes. She's making it up as she goes.


End file.
